The Pianist
by nophilim
Summary: Clary is a semi-popular, known by some, kind of girl in the midst of high school life. Jace, on the other hand, is at the top of the top, with girls fawning over him at every turn. One day, a small, unusual meeting draw Jace towards the ever so modest Clary, but she has other things on her mind. Clace/Sizzy, some made up minor characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As a note, I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters. This is strictly AU fanfiction. This is only the first chapter, as the fanfiction is in progress and I have yet to write the other chapters and such, but please leave some comments whether you would like to see more, because depending on that I may/may not try to write more often. Thank you! c:**

* * *

><p>As her friend Christie droned on about studying and various other tasks that they should be doing in preparation for first semester finals, Clary shuffled around in her neatly organized locker, looking for some cash for lunch, as well as her music book. Out of the corner of her eye, and to the opposite side of ever-so-oblivious Christie, Clary witnessed what seemed to be a daily occurrence in this school. She had only just moved into town, and made friends reasonably quickly, but she still thought poorly of some of the girls in this school. Of course, they probably couldn't help themselves, bursting with hormonal joy at whichever hunk they decided was fit to throw themselves over. Clary closed the locker door swiftly and continued to zone out her friend, simply a buzzing bee in the background noise. Instead, she turned around and leaned against the locker, watching the excited mannerisms and listening to the unnecessary shrieking, inhuman almost, somehow easily managing their way to her ears. Just over the heads of the girls could she make out a tall, tan figure with golden blond locks, and equally dark gold eyes, which were quite striking in a way. He wasn't exactly the same as all the other "cute" guys in this school that the girls seemed to deem "hot", but there was no doubt that there was something there. However, in her eyes, she saw nothing more than a different kind of "cute" that was available in the school, and with that she walked away with Christie to the lunch line, which was crowded, for the most part.<p>

As soon as she stepped into line, she noticed that the crowd of girls that had earlier surrounded the guy had now dissipated, and she could see why. Isabelle light wood had just stepped into the mix, and as soon as she spoke, everyone cleared. She had that kind of fierce authority, and although everyone could see Jace and Isabelle together, everyone also knew that they had a brother-sister bond that was stronger than actual siblings. Then Isabelle's actual brother strolled up alongside the two, and they went off to some part of the school together, as usual they never seemed to buy lunch. Beside the point, the line had now moved up quite far, and Clary, caught up in watching those three, caught some unappreciative mumbles and whisperings from her fellow classmates behind her in line. Quickly gathering her lunch, she walked to the end of the line and paid for the lunch she had quickly assembled. Only then did she realize that she, accidentally while daydreaming, grabbed all her least favorite foods. Instead of eating the disgusting mush that she picked up, even though she was starving, Clary gave her food to Christie, who happened to like everything she didn't like. Either way, she quickly base Christie goodbye before heading out into the hallways. She debated whether wandering around would've been better to clear her head than playing on the piano in an abandoned music room that no one seemed to ever check.

"I suppose I need to practice," she muttered mutinously to herself, but she knew she would never practice to clear her mind anyways. Shuffling to the quiet music room, she quietly closed the door behind her, making not a noise to echo through the hall. She dropped her things on a chair, pulled it up beside the bench, and sat down in front of the grand piano. Stretching her fingers, she pulled out a single sheet of music and lightly set it down in front of her, before continuing to fluidly move her fingers across the keys, a soft melody streaming out of the piano, filling the room and running under the door, echoing through the one hall that connected the room with the rest of the school. A pair of curious footsteps echoed, more quietly than the music that accompanied the steps, down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, so sorry about that, I just wanted to keep the storyline going so this was all I had planned for this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave feedback if you'd like to see more!**

**Additional note: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, it is an AU fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>As Clary continued to play, the figure who just happened to start approaching the room by foot leaned against the doorframe of the door into the music room, careful to stay out of sight. He stood still, closing his eyes contently, and listened to the sweet music coming from inside, occasionally shifting his weight from one foot to the other, or to brush a wisp of golden hair from his face, as if it hindered his ability to listen.<p>

Sooner or later he heard other footsteps lightly treading down the hall, and the faces of Alec and Isabelle soon joined him. The music had stopped playing, and both of is near-siblings approached him with weird looks. "Jace, what are you doing here?" Alec questioned lightly, looking around. His eyes met nothing of interest, and that is precisely when Isabelle butted in. "There's nothing interesting here, so what were you doing?" She pushed him playfully, but her eyes remained rcok-hard serious, as they always were.

"I was, uh, taking a bit of time off to myself, you know, gathering my thoughts." The blonde replied carefully, but the rest of his sentence was interrupted when Clary opened the door and stepped through, murmured a quiet "Hello," to the group of individuals gathered around the exterior of the room, and quickly speed-walked away. A small slip of paper wriggled its way out of her notebook, but she was too far for Jace to even make a comment to be heard. Instead, he went to pick the small slip up, with the name "Clary Fray" and other information printed on it, and stuffed the slip in his pocket.


End file.
